Weaving the Love
by symbion
Summary: Hisagi is in desperate need for new sets of shihakusho. A visit to a newly opened tailor in Rukongai has him meet with the seamstress, whom he is coincidentally familiar with. Side story of Alive.
1. Chapter 1

**Weaving the Love**

* * *

**By Symbion**

**

* * *

****Summary: **Hisagi is in desperate need of new sets of shihakusho. A visit to a newly opened tailor in Rukongai has him meet with the seamstress, whom he is coincidentally familiar with. Side story of Alive.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach; Tite Kubo does. He's the god of Bleach, hail him…

* * *

**A/N:**This is another side story from Alive realm. This happens after the events in Alive, Melancholy, and Not Quite a Mistake happened.

Oh yeah, this is a crack pairing... Hisagi and Sun-sun. I don't know why, but I do like them together. The rating is M, by the way.

* * *

"**Ahahahahahahaha!"**

Renji's incessant laughter echoed through the corridor of 9th division dojo. Said redhead was now busy clutching his midsection while rolling on the floor, laughing like mad.

The other man in the dojo growled at him; though his face sported a good amount of red hue it almost rivaled the color of Renji's vibrant hair.

"Abarai! It's not funny!" Hisagi Shuuhei hollered at the younger man, embarrassed. Renji's laughter got louder instead.

"Hahahaha, Senpai, ya—ya—ahahahahaha! It's very funny!" the 6th division fukutaichou howled again in mad laughter, repeatedly pointing at Hisagi. "Ya—ya—have ya seen yerself on the mirror? Hahaha, ya're ridiculous, yanno?"

"Stop being Mr. Obvious and laughing like madman! It—it's just a misunderstanding!"

Renji sputtered for a moment, looked at the glowering man, and then resumed his laughter. Hisagi seethed and went as far as grabbing and unsheathing Kazeshini. Renji's laughter halted as he saw the zanpakuto.

"Hisagi-senpai, misunderstandin' or not, ya're didn't just barge into the shop and demand new kosode and hakama like that since yer old one was torn after a rough sparrin' session. Ya scared the tailor and he eventually threw ya the wrong size. Aaaannndd… since ya were in a hurry to go to our lunch meeting, ya just put that small shihakusho on—not even glanced at it—and ran madly towards the bar." Renji snickered. "Everyone in the bar had a very good laugh seein' ya in much smaller shihakusho that was already torn after yer runnin' session and, not to mention; the—the color was—was—"

Unable to hold any longer, Renji fell into another fit of laughter. Hisagi growled at him, but he didn't utter any word. Renji, after all, only stated the fact. In his hurry and rare clumsiness, he didn't even check if his new shihakusho was really his size or even in the right color or not. He just barged into the shop, demanded new shihakusho to the tailor—who had a dignity to tremble in fear hearing his harsh yells—and paid in a hurry. He then immediately changed inside the fitting room, shouted a brief 'thanks', and ran towards the bar, where most of his friends had waited for him. He was _goddamn_ late for Pete' sake!

"It was _black_ with _pinky stripes_ fer goodness' sake! _Black and PINK! __**PINK!**_ It wasn't even a shihakusho, dammit! Ahahahahahaha!" Renji howled. "And it was two-size smaller! Ya came to the bar, wearin' a rag-skirt like hakama, just like a hula-hula dancer! Tell Yumichika about this and he will also have a good laugh and material fer his gossip later."

Hisagi paled. "_Abarai!_ Don't you dare telling him about this! And, stop your _goddamn_ laughter already! You've already had twenty minutes of LOL and ROFL after we arrived here! Not to mention, you've already had another session of laughter back then in the bar! Haven't you felt satisfied by now?" after some moment, he muttered dejectedly, "What's hula-hula dancer anyway?"

Renji coughed violently, still shaking with mirth. "Even—even if I don't tell him, someone will. Senpai, ya'll never live it down. Honestly… and, oh, hula-hula dancer is someone who dances a traditional native dance from one of those nations in the livin' world. Ichigo told me. He said it's from Hawaii or somethin' like that."

Hisagi rolled his eyes out of exasperation. He sheathed Kazeshini back to its scabbard and grumbled about crazy red pineapple and unsupported friends. Renji snorted.

"By the way, Senpai… Why do ya wear yukata instead of shihakusho? Don't tell me that before ya bought _that_ hakama, the torn uniform was the last article of clothes ya have right now. And money ya used to buy the clothes was the last bucks ya have in yer wallet." Hisagi was, indeed, wearing a set of dark blue yukata, the only one he had and usually wore for bed.

Hisagi's blush confirmed the statement. Renji barked another fit of laughter.

"Hisagi-senpai! Just how poor are ya, man?"

"Shuddup, Abarai! I don't yet receive my paycheck this month!"

"Don't ya have any savings?" Renji asked in mocking tone. "Don't tell me that ya used all yer money fer buying manly accessories like Iba-san did."

Hisagi glared at him. "I'm not! And I do have savings! It's just… well, let's say, it's just insufficient for buying several set of new shihakusho…"

Renji scoffed. "Ya did spend yer money fer those accessories. And fer yer guitar. Yanno, ya can ask Sado fer tuning yer guitar once he visits Seireitei."

Hisagi flushed. He did indeed buy those manly accessories Iba had recommended: sunglasses, new manly haori, etc. The sunglasses, especially, cost him much bucks.

"He rarely visits Seireitei, you know that. So I went to Rukongai to tune my guitar in the traditional art and music shop. Since guitar wasn't their specialty, they cost me a significant price…"

Renji rose from his lying position on the floor. "Just like I said before, ya can ask Ichigo or Uriya whenever they descend to the living world. Ya can entrust yer guitar with them and tell them to take the instrument to Sado to be tuned."

"You never said that before."

Renji blinked at him. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah, you didn't say it, dumbass."

The redhead scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Does Ashido-san know about yer poor condition, Hisagi?"

Hisagi's head snapped to look at the younger male in a fast movement Renji wondered if he got a whiplash. The 9th division fukutaichou sputtered for a moment and flustered.

"_Of course not!_ Taichou doesn't have to know about—"

"I don't have to know about _what_? Hisagi?"

A deep, amused voice emanated from the dojo's entrance effectively froze them.

Kanou Ashido, the 9th division taichou, leaned against the doorframe and looked at both younger men with amused eyes. He was a tall and _very_ handsome man with spiky reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. His skin was quite fair due to his long time trapped in Hueco Mundo. He rarely showed his emotion, much like Kuchiki Byakuya, but less uptight.

He led his division with discipline and stern principles; but he was lenient and slightly laid-back whenever in casual approach or informal situation. That made his subordinates easily approach him whether inside or outside the office. Though, in both situations, he was always a serious and silent person.

Much lately, SWA conducted popularity polling and Ashido was voted as the most sought-after bachelor in Seireitei, eventually replacing Kuchiki Byakuya.

"_T—Taichou!_ You've come back!" Hisagi exclaimed a bit exaggeratedly. Ashido barely went to Hueco Mundo with Shizu Uriya and Kurosaki Ichigo in a mission.

Said man only raised one of his elegant brows.

"You seem surprised." He shifted his body slightly. He leaned against the wall instead of the doorframe. "Hueco Mundo is practically my playground."

"So—sorry, Taichou, I didn't mean to be surprised."

"Hn."

Both younger men then shut their mouth. The fact that Ashido was trapped inside the vast desert of hollow's kingdom for almost two centuries was an understatement.

"I thought you barely had a conversation regarding my person back then." The 9th division taichou prompted evenly. "Tell me about it."

Renji glanced at Hisagi before grinned widely. His senpai glared at him, warning the redhead in silent threat that he shouldn't talk about the particular matter to his taichou _ever_. Or he would beat him senseless.

But Renji promptly ignored him by cheekily stated, "Yanno, Ashido-san, Hisagi-senpai has no clothes anymore other than the one he wears right now. The last bucks of his money were used to buy a _very ridiculous_ shihakusho. Oh, spare me, it wasn't even a shihakusho and not to mention, two-size smaller. Since Hisagi wrecked it while dashin' like madman towards the nearby bar in Seireitei, the tailor didn't want to give his money back. And he's very poor right now he even threatens me fer free food and sake."

"I am not _threatening_ you to treat me food and sake, goddammit!" Hisagi glowered deathly at his kohai, inwardly promising to himself to _castrate_ the bastard later.

Ashido blinked. He had already heard about Hisagi's monthly condition of money deprived, of course. But to reach that extent, it was kind of exaggerated, he mused.

"Oh, really?" Ashido shifted and stood in his full height, then strode gracefully towards both fukutaichou. "Do you want me to lend you money, Hisagi?"

Hisagi gaped at his taichou and vigorously shook his head in refusal.

"N—no, it's not necessary, Taichou, really! I appreciate your offer, but—"

Ashido's lips quirked upward in subtle amusement.

"You know? I think I will lend you money to buy new sets of shihakusho. You can repay the debt later when you receive your paycheck." His voice somehow held a stern undertone within. "I don't want my fukutaichou to appear in office tomorrow wearing his sleeping wear."

Renji sniggered gaily as he saw Hisagi's face reddened. "…Of course, Taichou. But—"

"No buts. Just take it, Hisagi. I won't hear any objection."

Hisagi shut his mouth, knowing that he had already lost this conversation; and bowed deeply in gratitude. "Thank you, Taichou. I will return your money immediately after paycheck."

Ashido gazed at him thoughtfully. And then he slowly remarked, "…Moreover, I know a place where you can get a low-priced yet still qualified shihakusho. It's a new shop in Junrinan's market. You can order your uniforms there."

Ashido pulled out a brochure from his sleeve and gave it to Hisagi. His fukutaichou took the paper wordlessly and peered into the contents. It was a simple brochure of tailoring advertisement. The brochure stated that the tailor could tailor nearly every kind of clothes in any style and fashion. Of course, shihakusho and formal uniform were included; the taichou's haori also.

"The shop's name is Midori no Hebi (Green Snake)."

###

* * *

Okay! So, so? Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey!

Ehehe, since I've written this story for several chapters ahead, I decide to post the second chapter. My description of place maybe a bit strange, but well, I'm kinda weak in describing something… So, enjoy.

* * *

"_The shop's name is Midori no Hebi (Green Snake)."_

_

* * *

_

"What kind of name is that?" Renji muttered absentmindedly as he walked beside Hisagi and Kira. "Midori no Hebi? _Green Snake?_ Sounds like a shady drugstore fer me."

Hisagi glared at him. "Don't complain too much. Taichou recommended this shop for me. It must be a good and reliable shop."

"That's right, Abarai-kun." Kira interjected. "Anyway, I've heard about the shop from Momo. It's a good shop, really. The seamstress there is very talented—"

"Wait a minute, Kira!" Hisagi interrupted his friend's speech. "You said seamstress?"

Kira nodded.

"What's wrong with that, Senpai?" Renji asked. A beat later, he snickered. "Oh, ya're nervous for lettin' a woman to measure yer body, right? Ya're embarrassed."

Hisagi threw a dirty look at the redhead. "_Of course not!_ I—I'm just a bit surprised. You know, normally we go to male tailor or order shihakusho from seamstress using our normal yukata or kimono as criterion."

"Yes, we do indeed." Kira agreed. "But this shop is new. I hear they barely received many orders from other divisions as well, considering their satisfying result. And the seamstress is a rather picky person. She doesn't want to make the clothes without the persons themselves coming to get their size measured."

"What a fuss." Renji commented offhandedly. "What if they get many orders in one time? Does the seamstress measure every person one by one?"

"No, it's exceptional." Kira explained. "They do offer generic tailoring, though; which means they will take gross orders without considering the specific size of the uniforms they make. They offer the option in three generic sizes: small, medium, and large. They can take thirty to fifty shihakusho a day. Less from that if it's other garment, though, such as kimono or taichou's haori."

Both Renji and Hisagi stared at their blond friend. Kira blinked.

"…What?"

"Kira, ya… ya do know a lot, don't ya?" Renji murmured, somehow amazed.

The blonde blushed.

"Momo told me." He muttered back.

* * *

They had reached the West Gate.

Today was their day off. Since the Winter War and the Aizen Sequel—as they called it—there weren't, thankfully, much work within the division. The paperwork had strangely ceased; much to Hisagi's joy—since he felt as if he was drowned in paperwork after Tousen's defection. Ashido was a reliable and dedicated taichou; he was hardworking, efficient, and organized man. Hisagi was grateful the 9th division had a successor taichou like him.

Renji waved at Jidanbou. The gate keeper waved back at him. He had been confirmed about their little trip to Rukongai beforehand.

Strolling leisurely in the street of Rukongai's First District, Junrinan; the three men headed towards the market. The market wasn't quite extensive, but it was full of entertainment and quite lively. Rows of shop varied from semi permanent shacks to permanent stores lined neatly alongside the street. Clothes, footwear, food, and even candy were sold in this market. There were even shops which specifically sell sunglasses and merchandises from the living world; such as T-shirt and ballpoint.

Hisagi made a mental note to buy the ballpoints later. Sometimes using brush and ink to write onto bunches of paperwork was kind of tiring him.

"Just where is this shop by the way?" Renji mumbled, irritated.

"Look at the brochure, you dimwit. There must be an address within where we can find the place." Hisagi snapped at him.

They had already walked in the market for almost an hour, looking for the aforementioned shop. They walked from the start to the end of the street, but somehow they couldn't find the shop.

Eventually, Renji couldn't stand it anymore and went to ask one of the water merchants settled on the nearby alley. Looking at the bulky man and his commodity somehow reminded him of his past back then in Inuzuri; when he and Rukia always struggled to steal from the merchants there. They had to steal to have their stomach full and their thirst quenched.

"Excuse me, Sir." He tried to politely ask the merchant. The fatty man only glanced at him with nonchalant manner—considering Renji's normal appearance. If the man knew that he was a shinigami—and a fukutaichou at that—he would be instantly complying with his request. Hell, he might be as well cowering from his reiatsu only. Thankfully, he and his comrades had dampened their reiatsu.

Since it was their day off; Renji, Kira, and Hisagi didn't wear their shihakusho. They wore their informal wears instead. Kira wore plain crème kimono with brown sash. Renji wore a dark red kimono with maple leaves pattern and black sash. Hisagi, however, borrowed a set of plain brown kimono and black sash from Renji, since they had rather same size of clothing. The only thing that showed them as skilled warrior and shinigami were their zanpakutos, neatly tucked under their sash. Though, the merchant didn't truly look at them.

When the merchant didn't answer his polite inquiry, Renji scowled and asked in a louder voice, "Excuse me, Sir!"

The merchant turned his head to regard him with unmasked annoyance. "What?"

"Do ya know where this shop called 'Midori no Hebi' is? We're kinda lost here." Renji jerked his thumb towards Hisagi and Kira, who stood behind him.

The merchant snorted. "There's no way ya will miss tha' shop. It's located behind the sake shop. A bit secluded, yea." He then pointed at the direction ahead from their position, at the end of the alley. "There, ya can see the buildin', na? Just walk straight ahead and ya'll reach tha' place."

Renji muttered a small 'thanks' to the man, who waved it absently. He went back to his two friends and told them about the information.

* * *

"Well… the building is indeed… _unforgettable_." Kira commented offhandedly. "I wonder why we could miss this place entirely for a full hour."

Hisagi and Renji only grunted in agreement, not trusting their voice completely.

They stood in front of two stories building, with ornate pillars and distinctive rooftop. The wall, the roof, and the pillars were all painted in olive green. The pillars were carved with bas-reliefs of giant snakes. They were dark green instead of olive green. Unlike most shops and building in the Rukongai, this shop was entirely made from bricks and stone; not wood and paper. Somehow, it resembled modern building or shop in living world. Above the closed door, there was a polished wooden board with the carving 'Midori no Hebi' in kanji.

The shop was, strangely, well-hidden and secluded from other stores in the market, despite its distinctive feature. They noticed that not many people dwell around this particular site.

"…The door's closed." Hisagi murmured, still in awe at the marvelous feature of the supposedly tailor shop. "Maybe it's already closing time."

Kira shook his head. "No way. Momo said that they close the shop in eight at night. It's barely eleven in the afternoon right now."

Renji looked at his blonde friend suspiciously. "Yanno, Kira, ya always says Momo told ya this and that… ya're really, hopelessly, head-over-heel fallin' in love with her, aren't ya?"

Kira blushed in several shades of red and looked away. Both Renji and Hisagi snickered at him.

"It's pretty obvious, isn't it? Kira always loves Hinamori since academy, right?"

"Damn right he is, Senpai." Renji chuckled as Kira pretended to observe the snake carving. "It's silly sometimes to see him fall into foolishness as he tries to impress Momo. Just like when he brought her a bouquet of wild flowers from the valley in District 77… man, that was quite a struggle, right, Kira?"

"…At least, I'm not the pathetic man who let himself being beaten by his own girlfriend over a lame excuse of 'non-existent fashion sense in sunglasses and clothing'." Kira muttered dejectedly, undoubtedly commenting about Renji's relationship with certain human girl whose raven hair and karate black belt on her grasp.

Renji flushed in dark red, almost rivaling his hair—much to Hisagi's amusement and Kira's satisfaction.

"…Tatsuki is really strong, yanno. I won't kid ya in that." Renji mumbled absently. "Especially after Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san, and Shizu taught her how to fully maintain her spiritual power."

"So what I've heard is true." Hisagi interjected. "Shizu did indeed train your girlfriend."

Renji nodded. "Not only her. He also trained Ichigo's little sister, Karin, to become a substitute shinigami, subsequently succeeding the carrot-top. Shizu has a sensible instinct and is a very observant, adept, and agile fighter while in battle. Not to mention, his reiatsu is somethin' ya can't mock at—thankfully, he always contains it tightly. Ya think how he could beat Ichigo near-death _twice_ when he was still an Espada back then?"

Both Hisagi and Kira were silent. They had heard stories about that particular matter, mostly told by Renji or Rukia. Though both of them didn't see it with their own eyes, Ishida had told them—although hesitantly—about the entire truth. They were in sheer disbelief hearing that Ichigo had died—nearly died—twice at that time; in the hand of one Espada: the Quatro Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer.

"…Well, that's leavin' ya, Senpai." Renji eventually drawled. Hisagi blinked at him.

"Leaving me what?" he asked incredulously.

"To have a girlfriend." The redhead simply stated while peered inside the shop. He frowned when he didn't see any activity inside. Was Hisagi right by saying that it might be already their closing time?

Hisagi scowled at his friend. "It's not that simple, you dork. I have my own standards for whomever I want to be my girl."

"Ya're just desperately hoping that someday, maybe _someday_, Matsumoto will fall to your arms." Renji mocked. He missed the dirty glare Hisagi had sent him or Kira's faint snort. "Hey, do ya think they're really open? There's nothin' insi—"

"**QUIT BITCHIN' AND GET IN ALREADY!"**

An irritated feminine voice blaring from the shop successfully startled the three of them. Hisagi raised his brows in disbelief; and shared a look with Kira, who wore similarly incredulous expression on his face. That voice sounded familiar…

"…Akane-chan, you shouldn't scare the customer away." Another feminine voice—softer and silkier than the previous harsh and tomboyish one—flowed out; tone playful and mocking. Hisagi shared another incredulous look with Kira, while Renji frowned at the closed door, confusion on his face. This new voice, though sounded pleasant in Hisagi's ears, was also familiar. Just where did he hear those voices?

"But—but, Sun-chan! They might be perverts!" the tomboyish voice let out a whine-like yelling. "Considering by the way they peer inside our shop, they have to be ones!"

The three men looked at each other, baffled that they were called perverts.

The second voice let out a soft chiming-like laughter. Hisagi blinked, enticed. The voice was somehow entrancing him. He began to wonder whose voice it was, or where the hell had he heard it… somewhere… how he could miss a voice this sweet, this melodious, this… _desirable_?

"Nonsense, Akane. You know that, in this district, there's no pervert." The melodious voice got louder. They could hear soft footsteps approaching.

"There're many! Ginjo and I confronted one or some of them days ago! They tried to grope me! They're perverts!" the first voice screeched in frustration. "Sun-chan, don't open the door! They're perverts!"

The second voice scoffed. Hisagi couldn't help but feel awed. The melodious voice could make even the impolite attitude like scoffing graceful and elegant. Sometime later, he was shocked by his inner thought. He was entranced and rendered speechless by just a mere female voice. It never happened before.

"They're customers, Akane." The melodious voice emanated right from behind the closed door. Renji stepped back a little; he didn't want to be caught off guard peering again—though he knew ha had been caught off guard before. At least, he still wanted to preserve his last dignity.

A soft bell rang when the door was opened.

The three men stared at the beautiful, fair skinned face of a young woman peeking from behind the door. Her lavender colored eyes held a mild fascination upon seeing them, her long and elegant eyelashes fluttering as she blinked. She had an oval face, beautiful almond shaped eyes, slender nose, and small yet lush lips. Her hair was raven colored with sheen of dark green. She wore her hair tied up in a loose bun, but let some strands framed her pretty face. She wore a simple dark green kimono with long sleeves and black obi. They could see a tape measure being slung over her small, slender shoulders.

Hisagi couldn't help but gape at her. He stole a glance at Kira and saw the exact similar reaction on the blonde's face.

No wonder her voice was familiar in his ears.

###

* * *

So, so? R&R please. i know you want to :)


	3. Chapter 3

_No wonder her voice was familiar in his ears._

_

* * *

_

She was one of those female arrancars who engaged him, Kira, Matsumoto, and Hinamori in fake Karakura Town. She was the one who had long and flowing dark colored hair, pretty face, elegant appearance, and wore long sleeved arrancar's white uniform. Or gown, at that, Hisagi recalled. She was the most feminine and lady-like amongst the three fraccións.

He also recalled her Resurección. Anaconda, he bemused. No wonder the shop's namesake was based on the reptile. Midori no Hebi… the Green Snake, the name truly embodied her very presence, silent and graceful, but not to be considered harmless.

_The other called her Sun-chan_, Hisagi mused. _If I'm not mistaken, her full name is…_

"**Sun-sun!** Why do you still insist to open the door? Like I've said, they're perverts!"

Thunderous footsteps approached the door and their owner revealed herself. She had dark blue hair with pageboy hair style, pretty yet tomboyish face, and a set of different colored eyes. One on the right had crystal blue and the other amber. Her slender nose scrunched up and her thin lips pouted, she was ready to wreak havoc for whomever she called 'perverts'. She wore a simple dark brown kimono with short sleeves and black obi; the kimono stopping mid calf. She wore simple black hair pins on each side of her head to keep her hair from straying on the face.

Hisagi also remembered her. The tomboyish female arrancar, fellow of the more silent and elegant one named Sun-sun. Her appearance didn't change somehow, or alter a little due to the absence of her mask fragment and her recent clothes.

However, she seemed utterly pissed by now.

"**You! Perverts! What the hell do you want?"** she screeched with her hands on her hips, glaring dagger at them.

The men recoiled a little. Nevertheless, feeling equally pissed now, Renji was unable to hold on anymore and he yelled back, "Damn, we ain't perverts, ya freaky woman!"

This seemed to enrage the tomboy more. She stomped forwards, grabbed Renji's front and gritted her words in between her teeth. "Just what the fuck did you say, huh? _You red sea urchin!_"

Snorts came from both Kira and Hisagi's mouth as their failed attempts to hold their laughter. Renji was appalled hearing those spitted remarks, staring wide eyed on the girl fisting his front. Man, he couldn't believe it… first was red pineapple, courtesy of Ichigo. And now, red sea urchin, courtesy of this rude, brash, loud girl.

Sun-sun hid her smile behind her long sleeve, as per usual. Hisagi noted this to be a habit, as he often saw her do it back then, when she was still an arrancar.

…Speaking of which, did she and her friend here remember everything that happen in the past? If his guess was right, they were parts of arrancars that Urahara Kisuke had resurrected along with Shizu Uriya and the other ex-Espada.

"Now, now, Akane-chan, don't be too riled up. Mr. Sea Urchin here has said that he and his friends aren't perverts." She chided her 'sister' softly. Akane turned to glare at her, though it unaffected her. Sun-sun had long ago developed some immunity towards both Akane's glares and Maria's harsh taunting.

Renji flushed as Sun-sun called him 'Sea Urchin'. It was bad enough that someone as rude and brash as this tomboy spat the degrading nickname on his face just like that; he didn't need to be called as such by the supposedly more polite and soft spoken woman.

Akane still fumed but settled to let Renji go. The redhead jerked away from her grasp and straightened his feature, though his face was still as red as his hair. Hisagi and Kira gave him a not-so-apologetic look, which he returned with a glare and the finger. They snickered gaily.

"Sun-sun, they seem dangerous." Akane warned her 'sister' as she walked back into the door and stopped there, leaning her body against the doorframe. She glared venomously at the three men. If looks could kill, they would have been dead by now. Akane's death glares could be considered lethal—at least by a certain blue haired guy.

"Pshaw. Oh, Akane-chan, you're just being distrustful." Sun-sun chided. She stepped forward and greeted the men with a soft yet radiant smile. A business smile, Renji dimly bemused. It was somehow similar with Urahara's beaming, but less conspicuous.

"Welcome, gentlemen, to my humble shop. Please forgive Akane-chan. My sister is always like that." She turned to regard Akane. "Akane, could you prepare some iced tea for our customers? It's surely hot out there; they must be thirsty."

Akane scowled, but she complied nonetheless. Heaving her slender body from the doorframe, she cast a devastating glare once more at the group before sauntered away and disappeared behind the wooden panel, grumbling all the way. Sun-sun only smirked behind her sleeve, amused at her sister's antic.

"Please come in. I do believe that you're in favor for my assistance. I'm the seamstress here and the owner of the shop. The name is Tia Sun-sun. It's nice to meet you all." Sun-sun beamed another smile at them; one that made Hisagi's gut did a strange back-flip.

The 9th division fukutaichou held an urge to groan out loud. _Just what the hell happened with me? All of sudden my stomach decided to do something so indignant as back-flipping when she cast her smile like that… a smile that go unhidden behind her sleeve._

"The name is Abarai Renji." Renji prompted and quickly added. "Not Sea Urchin, mind ya."

"Kira Izuru. Nice to meet you too, Tia-san."

"…Hisagi Shuuhei."

Sun-sun stared at Hisagi longer than she intended to. Blinking, she blushed slightly and averted her gaze. However, her blush didn't go unnoticed by the man.

Hisagi felt himself heated as she stared at him like that. And not to mention, blushed. Did she remember him? Shizu once told him that the only ones who had regained their past memories as Espada were him, the Quatro; the Primera; and the Tres Espada; excluding Neliel as the former Tres Espada. She had had amnesia since back then by the way. His words somehow indicated that only the upper ranked ex-Espada aside from Nel who had privilege to regain their memories.

"So," Sun-sun moved her sleeve in front of her mouth to hide her smile. "What's the favor?"

Renji smirked; his temper was already cooled down after Akane's retreat. "My friend here, Hisagi, needs several sets of shihakusho."

"I have thought that you are shinigamis. Your zanpakuto are well-hidden." Sun-sun commented lightly as she glided across the room to get her notebook and pen. Renji, Kira, and Hisagi were, indeed, covering their zanpakutos behind wraps of clothes. The clothes were tied loosely to ease them to gain access for their respective blades in case something urgent happened.

"We don't want to alarm the commoners." Kira responded blandly. Sun-sun only nodded, flipping open her notebook and eventually pulling the tape measure from her shoulders.

"Usually, shinigamis who come here ask for generic shihakusho." She remarked absentmindedly. "They don't normally come to get their size measured since I am a woman. Maybe they're embarrassed."

Sun-sun missed the faint chuckle coming from Renji's direction as the redhead glanced at his senpai. Hisagi promptly ignored him.

"Yes, usually we do the generic ordering." Kira supplied. He also cast an amused glance at Hisagi. "But, Hisagi-san needs some customary in his shihakusho. He needs more durable and comfortable shihakusho since he tends to shred it in training or battle." Kira deliberately disregarded Hisagi's scowl.

Sun-sun raise her head from the notebook she had been looking at. "Oh, what kind and style of shihakusho he needs then?"

Hisagi quickly replied before his two friends blurted out instead of him. "The sleeveless ones. The material must have been strong, resilient towards scratches and hard impact, and comfortable to wear. As for the size… um, you can measure my body for it; I don't bring any sample of my clothes with me, so…"

Sun-sun blinked. And then she raised her sleeve to cover her smile as she looked at Hisagi, her eyes twinkling in humorous mirth. "Sleeveless? You must be from 9th division. Last month, I barely finished a generic order of two hundreds sleeveless shihakusho from 9th division. And only 9th division which has its members wearing sleeveless shihakusho, aside from the current taichou."

Hisagi only nodded numbly. So she knew his taichou and division well. He remembered that particular request for new shihakusho—it was for the new recruits—though he didn't remember from _where_ they got the order finished.

"Did they satisfy your need, Hisagi-san?"

Somehow, the smoothness flow of his name being spoken by her lush lips entranced him. Hisagi, unable to trust his voice, only grunted in confirmation. Behind him, both Kira and Renji frowned at his sudden disquietude.

Hisagi's imagination, however, strayed as he repeated her words over and over within his mind. _Did they satisfy your need, Hisagi-san?_

_Satisfy your need…_

_Hisagi-san…_

* * *

_He kisses her hard and passionately. Hearing her moan and squirm under his ministrations. Her hands thread within his dark locks as she kisses back with the same fervor._

_Shuuhei… please…_

_She runs her hands on his hard body, trailing each and every bumps and dips that formed his defined and toned body. He shivers in thrilling desire. They continue kissing and sucking their brains out. _

_Please…_

_Laying her on the futon, he mounts her and resumes his torturous kisses. On her lush lips, her neck, her clavicle, and thus her breasts. He takes one breast in his mouth, giving the soft mound licks, nip, and suck on the tip. He kneads the other with his hand. She moans loudly, chanting his name in each panting breaths. He turns to the other mound and does the same. She moans louder and grinds her hips against his. He curses. He can't hold it anymore. He has to have her. __**Now.**_

_Please…Shuuhei…_

_He then strokes her already wet slit with his finger. He feels she shivers under his gentle touch. He feels encouraged and thrust his finger into her hot entrance. She gasps in surprise, gasp which later turns into pleasured moans. He moves his finger in and out of her, increasing her pleasure. He adds two more fingers. In and out. In and out. She is nearing her limit, he can tell by her convulsing form. So he stops, deliberately dismissing her frustrated whine._

_Please…_

_Say it…_

_Please…satisfy me…_

_Louder, say it…_

_Please… fuck me!_

_Louder, __**Sun-sun!**_

_Please! Fuck me! __**Shuuhei-sensei!**_

"_Sun-sun…"_

* * *

"Yes?"

Hisagi blinked in shock as he tried his hard to banish the _scandalous_ thought from his mind. He saw the questioning look on Sun-sun's face and inwardly cussed, appalled. Did he speak her name out loud? Presumably, yes.

"Hisagi-san, you barely called me." She deadpanned, though her voice still held a mild amusement. "With my given name. Well, I don't really mind it, though. After all, close acquaintances are good for business. You can make a regular client here."

Hisagi could only nod stiffly.

And he inwardly cussed as he felt a slight hard bulge between his legs. At least, he was thankful he had worn a loose kimono that day.

Sun-sun then excused herself to wander inside the inner room, implying something about Akane being slow or stuff. Still trying his hard to coax his hard-on to subside, Hisagi slowly trudged to where both Kira and Renji had been sitting. He wasn't even aware that they had claimed seats.

Both younger men observed him as Hisagi took another empty chair beside the mannequin displaying a very beautiful pink and yellow, sakura patterned furisode (long sleeved kimono worn by girls). They were silent for some moments until Renji broke the heavy quietness with a question.

"Senpai, what's the matter with ya? Ya became silent and deep in thought right after Tia-san asked you about the order."

Kira inquired in a hush-hush manner. "Is it concerning her being our former enemy, Hisagi-senpai?"

Hisagi snapped his head to look sharply at his blond kohai. Renji also looked at Kira, only with a confused expression on his face.

"Hell no! That's not the problem, Kira." Hisagi coldly remarked. "I'm just a bit surprised, that's all."

"What're ya talkin' about, Hisagi-senpai, Kira?" Renji asked incredulously. Kira then used an effective two minutes to explain everything in much simpler story to the redhead.

"So, she and the other girl're some of the resurrected arrancars, much like Shizu." Renji rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I see…"

"She seems to not regain her memories yet, as well as the other girl." Kira commented. "She doesn't remember us, right, Hisagi-senpai?"

"Aa. Maybe it's better for them." Hisagi murmured. Somehow, he couldn't stand if Sun-sun suddenly regained her memory and proceeded to act hostilely towards him.

A soft ringing of the door bell startled them.

They looked upward only to meet a pair of cold green eyes, blonde hair, and a beautiful face of a tan skinned woman, glaring silently at them. Particularly at Kira and Hisagi.

"…Kira Izuru, Ichimaru Gin's little puppy. And Hisagi Shuuhei, Tousen Kaname's justice-ridden fledgling. What a surprise."

###


	4. Chapter 4

"…_Kira Izuru, Ichimaru Gin's little puppy. And Hisagi Shuuhei, Tousen Kaname's justice-ridden fledgling. What a surprise."_

_

* * *

_

They bristled at the cold yet intense tone she used to regard them. Both Hisagi and Kira already knew this woman from their memory.

Renji, clueless as he was, had already shot up from his seat and growled angrily, "What did ya say about my friends?"

The woman only shrugged. "I'm just stating the truth."

"What truth, ya—"

"Stop it, Abarai." Kira halted his further flaring temper. "I doubt you can beat her now, even by using your bankai."

Renji gaped at him and then at the woman. He suddenly remembered this woman; he had seen her in that damn memory recorder Urahara had invented. She was one of those high ranked ex-Espada Urahara had resurrected before. Her name was…

"Ya're formerly Tres Espada, Tia Halibel." Renji remarked a beat later.

Harumi stared at him, her eyes unreadable. "The name is Tia Harumi now. You are one of those ryoka came to our fortress of Las Noches to retrieve Orihime-san. Abarai Renji, isn't it? You're 6th division fukutaichou, under Kuchiki Byakuya, who has spectacularly killed my fellow Espada, Zommari Leroux."

Renji blinked at her and slowly nodded. "How do ya—"

"Know? Of course I know you. Back then I could recognize your reiatsu along with Kurosaki and the other three. Yasutora Sado, Ishida Uryu, and Kuchiki Rukia, weren't they?"

Renji, once again, could only nod.

Sun-sun and Akane were back to the front room; the latter brought a tray with a large jar of iced tea and several glasses. Their eyes lit up as they saw who had come over to the shop.

"Harumi-neesama!" Akane practically skipped through the rolls of materials and several standing mannequins to get near the older woman. The tray on her hands almost wobbled over if not for Sun-sun, who immediately handled the tray herself.

"Give it to me, Sis. You'll end up pouring the result of my hard work with iced tea." Sun-sun chided. Akane threw her the raspberry.

Harumi looked at them and smiled. The men noted her significant change of her face before and after she smiled. The previously fierce, intense, and serious ex-Espada looked completely serene and content by her life—or afterlife—right now, only by smiling.

"Akane, Sun-chan is right. Do behave, please?" she scolded her younger sister gently.

Akane bowed her head in embarrassment, much to the men's amusement; and settled to sit on the stool near the cashier desk. Sun-sun proceeded to put the tray on the nearby material table, amongst the rolls of material and scattered design papers; and poured each of them a glass of iced tea.

"Where's Maria?" Harumi asked Sun-sun and Akane as she received her iced tea.

"Running an errand with that blue haired jerk. Since I and Ginjo have a silence treaty counted from yesterday, I refused to accompany him for the errand." Akane replied with a disdained sniff.

"Couple fights." Sun-sun told them as she handed Hisagi his iced tea and saw his questioning look. "Ginjo is Akane-chan's boyfriend. He is also our foster sibling, along with Satoru-san, Naru-chan, Naoto-kun, Ririna-chan, Tetsuya-kun, Sazero-kun, and Uri-kun. The only blood-related siblings in our household are the four of us, Harumi-neesama, me, Maria-chan, and Akane-chan."

Sun-sun missed the sad look Harumi sent at her direction from behind her back. Akane didn't seem to recognize it either, since she had slung her arm over Sun-sun's shoulders and seconded her statement with a mocking yell. Hisagi, Kira, and Renji saw the look nonetheless.

"It's quite crowded of a household." Hisagi commented. Sun-sun nodded and smiled, but immediately covered her mouth with her sleeve. She seemed lost for a moment; something that made Hisagi had a sudden urge to just hold her close. He blinked, not quite comprehending what he barely thought about.

Sun-sun was somehow confused. Deliberately tuning out Akane's rambling, she mulled over the fact that she spoke a lot to these group of young men, particularly to the dark haired man. The man with three lined scars and tattoo on his face.

Sun-sun rarely talked or babbled out loud, much like Uri-kun. Sun-sun remembered that sometimes, whenever she didn't want to hear Akane and Maria's squawking, she would seek out the other silent occupant of their home, namely Uriya. She would find him on the roof, perching lightly on the corner of their roof. He would gaze upon the stars, saying nothing to greet her. Though, she knew that he already knew she was there.

She would sit beside him and gaze upon the stars with him. And then he would sigh and eventually ask her about whatever happened that made her to perch in that spot and accompany him. Sun-sun would say that nothing happened and he would take her words without asking anymore. They would continue to gaze upon the stars in companionable silence.

Sun-sun liked those moments very much. She had considered Uriya as her older brother. She didn't know what he thought about her but she guessed it might be the same think she thought about him and the others. They were siblings and family; even though, he tended to say that their little family was kind of annoying. It was still their little family after all.

She was snapped out of her reverie by Akane's question.

"Zoning out, Sun-sun?" the tomboy mocked playfully. She had sauntered back to her previous stool. "Have you even measured the client?"

Sun-sun's eyes widened hearing her question. She flashed an apologetic look at Hisagi and mumbled behind her sleeve.

"I—I'm sorry, Hisagi-san! I …kind of forgot."

Hisagi couldn't help but smile reassuringly at her. "That's okay. I'm not in hurried state, anyway."

Sun-sun nodded shyly. She reached for the tape measure that had been slung over her shoulders again during some moments ago. She gestured to Hisagi to follow her towards the back room.

"Please follow me, Hisagi-san. I will take your measurement in the back room."

Hisagi gulped. The prospect of being alone with Sun-sun somehow made his gut churning. However, he could only nod and follow Sun-sun as she swayed her way through rolls of materials, standing mannequins, and shelves of fashion drafts and many other books towards the back room.

Behind him, Hisagi could hear Akane's grumbling that sounded suspiciously like "Why does Sun-sun have to measure him in the back room? She can do it right here anyway."

Inwardly, he agreed with her. But part of him was grateful that he was led to other room to be measured. If both Kira and Abarai looked at him being measured and eventually saw how much embarrassed he had become, oh man… he was sure he wouldn't live it down.

…

"Spread your arms wider, Hisagi-san."

Hisagi, though grudgingly, complied. He spread his arms wider; forming a perfect T-shape of his standing body; as he let Sun-sun measured him. The young woman took the notes of his back's width; and then his armpits, chest, waist, and hips' measures. This particular measurement (on the hips) somehow terrified Hisagi; since he didn't want Sun-sun to find out about his recently _boner_. Thank goodness, the boner had already settled down. Or, maybe she was just being ignorant. Whatever things, Hisagi was thankful.

She then proceeded to take measure of his leg's length, which started from below his waist down to his ankle, when he suddenly blurted out.

"Umm, do you have to do it?"

Sun-sun looked upward at him from her squatting position—even she could maintain the position in graceful and dignified mannerism, of course. Hisagi swallowed the urge to groan when he saw Sun-sun's kimono gaped slightly as the result of her shifting movement, revealing a little amount of cleavage. Not much, but it was enough to fuel Hisagi's initial desire.

And the curve of her slender neck… oh God! Hisagi gulped and tried his hard to banish his once again dirty mind.

Ohh, how much he would pay to kiss and nip that soft skin of her neck…

_Shit! What am I thinking? This is embarrassing!_

She blinked innocently. "Do I have to do what, Hisagi-san?"

Hisagi was at loss of words. He had already felt embarrassed for letting a woman measure his body. And from what Sun-sun was going to do next, she would most likely measure the length of his leg—which spurred his embarrassment further; since her, err, hands would travel from his, umm, lower waist; through his hip, down to his thigh and then his calf… well, the thought of her hand skimming his leg _definitely_ encouraged his already dirty mind.

Hisagi felt his initial arousal came back with vengeance. He gulped once more and closed his eyes, trying his hard to coax his hard-on to 'slow down'.

"Hisagi-san? Are you okay? You didn't confirm my question."

Sun-sun's concerned inquiry snapped him back from his inner concentration. Hisagi opened his eyes and looked downward at Sun-sun. He gave her a soft, warm smile.

"I'm fine, thank you." He paused and then whispered his answer. "Umm, for your question, I mean, do you have to measure my leg too?"

He knew his question was completely dumb, but oh well, whatever.

Sun-sun was confused.

This man could shift his feature in rapid succession; from cold and reserved; to awkward and boyishly shy; and lastly, to kind and warm demeanor. Which one was the real him? Or, all of them were him? She found herself wonder.

Sun-sun realized that she wanted to find more about this Hisagi person.

"Of course, Hisagi-san. It's necessary to make the decent pattern of your shihakusho, after all."

Hisagi nodded stiffly. He tried to relax his stance and desperately hoped that Sun-sun didn't find out about the …proof of his 'treacherous' thought.

Somehow, he wondered how her reaction would be if he asked her for a simple date?

###


	5. Chapter 5

FYI, the new names of the resurrected Espada and Fracción in my story within this 'Alive' realm are:

Sun-sun—remained Sun-sun

Apache—Akane

Mila-Rose—Maria

Tesla—Tetsuya

Grimmjow—Ginjo

Halibel—Harumi

Starrk—Satoru

Nnoitra—Naoto

Neliel—Naru

Lilynette—Ririna

Szayel—Sazero

Ulquiorra—Uriya

In case, you're getting lost or not yet reading my main story, Alive...

* * *

_Somehow, he wondered how her reaction would be if he asked her for a simple date?_

_

* * *

_

Hisagi didn't ask Sun-sun for a date.

At least, _not yet_.

After the embarrassing measurement—on Hisagi's part, since Sun-sun was almost, _almost_, found out about the proof of his little trip into the 'horny-land'—the three young men excused themselves from the shop.

However, they could feel Harumi' sharp gaze on their backs as they walked away from the shop. Hisagi, especially, felt her gaze for the damn longest time. He couldn't help but shiver.

"…She's scary." Renji commented absently, after they had walked from the shop for some time. Both his companion only grunted in agreement.

They decided to have a late lunch at their usual bar in Junrinan. During the lunch, Hisagi's mind strayed nowhere else but Sun-sun. He thought about her when she was still an arrancar; how beautiful and graceful she was—even during their battle—and he was somehow thankful that she didn't change much. The only difference between her old and new self were the fact that she wasn't an arrancar anymore and that she didn't remember her past life.

Though he was somehow glad that she didn't remember her past life, he was also worried. What if she suddenly regained her memory? Would she hate him? Would she shun him away?

"Hisagi-senpai, ya're zonin' out." Renji waved his chopsticks in front of Hisagi's face, much to the older man's annoyance. Hisagi slapped his hand away and scowled at him. "What are ya daydreamin' about anyway? Is it Sun-sun-cha~an?"

Hisagi blinked at the redhead. "_The hell, Abarai!_ Since when you've been getting chummy with her? You barely call her by her given name!"

Renji smirked triumphantly and Hisagi knew he was—in a lack of term—_doomed_. "Why, Senpai, are ya jealous?"

Hisagi glared at him and eventually looked away. He felt his cheeks heated. Hell, he realized he was probably blushing like mad now.

"It's okay, Senpai. Sun-sun's a nice girl, regardless her past self as an arrancar. She's quite pretty, she has nice body and long, flowing, silky hair. She has nice smiles—"

"Abarai, will you stop describing her traits? I'm not jealous. Or even thinking about her. And if you keep talking about her like that, I may like to text your girlfriend and tell her that you've cheated on her." Hisagi grumbled without looking at his annoying kohai.

Renji huffed, but eventually silenced himself. Kira only shrugged and kept his pace of eating, utterly unfazed by his companions' bickering.

Hisagi, however, mulled over Renji's words over and over inside his head.

"_Sun-sun's a nice girl, regardless her past self as an arrancar. She's quite pretty, she has nice body and long, flowing, silky hair. She has nice smiles…"_

_And nice eyes with long eyelashes. Nice and slender small nose. Nice and rosy, slightly pouty lips. She has everything nice and pretty._

…_Nice body, for specific, will do…_

…_The hell you're thinking about, Shuuhei? Not over two hours after you met her, you've become a damn perv! Take it easy, man!_

Sighing heavily, Hisagi shoved his inappropriate thoughts deep in the corner of his brain. He then strengthened his resolve and eventually decided.

Next time he met Sun-sun, he would ask her out.

* * *

"You like him, don't you?"

Akane's somehow accusing words startled Sun-sun, though she didn't show it in her face—which was as impassive as ever. She was in the middle of drawing the pattern of Hisagi's shihakusho, but she halted when Akane asked her that unexpected, rhetorical question.

"Excuse me? I like _who_?"

Akane snorted. She was currently watching her sister drawing the pattern; while occasionally help her with mundane tasks around.

"_Him!_ The man with tattoos on his face!"

"There were two men with tattoos on their faces today, Akane-chan." Sun-sun's retort was as sardonic as ever.

Akane bristled. "Not that red haired dumbfuck! I mean the other one! The man with 69 tattoos on his face!"

"Oh, him…" Sun-sun trailed off, resuming her work. Sketch here, scribble that… the pattern was almost done. It was just a simple shihakusho, but Sun-sun wanted to make the best for that Hisagi person. She didn't want to fail him, somehow.

"Sun-chan, you didn't answer my question." Akane whined. "You like him, don't you?"

Sun-sun finished another scribble on her pattern and eventually turned around to regard her annoying sister. She stared at Akane, mild aggravation on her lavender eyes.

"First, Akane, your supposedly question isn't even a real question. It's rhetorical and an accusation at that. Second, the answer is NO. No, I _don't_ like him; at least not in the way you've implied."

"…True?"

"True."

"Good."

Sun-sun raised her elegant brows inconspicuously at her sister's seemingly satisfied respond.

"…You sound… pleased …Don't tell me that you're the one who _fall_ for Hisagi-san."

Even though she made the remark as merely tease, Sun-sun couldn't help but feel a pang within her heart at the prospect of Akane liking Hisagi. She inwardly frowned, trying to ease the disturbing feeling and figure out why she did feel that kind of feeling in the first place.

Akane blushed bright red and screeched indignantly, "_Of course not! _How could you say something like that, Sun-sun? I mean, come on! That guy has 69 tattoos on his face! He could be a player, woman's heartbreaker, rapist, _pervert_ at best! I—I just don't want you to fall for a suspicious guy like him. I… kinda don't trust him, Sun-chan…"

"It's just a tattoo…"

"Yeah, but it says something! Like—like—"

"His favorite sex position?" Sun-sun had turned her back on Akane as she went to a drawer to get her ruler and scissor.

Akane blushed again. Despite her frontal behavior, she was actually quite green in this kind of field. Being Ginjo's girlfriend didn't make her a _slut_—for a lack of term—straightaway.

"NO!"

Sun-sun smirked behind her sleeve. Akane was so much easy to rile.

Though she had briefly wondered whether it was true or not—that the tattoo on Hisagi's face was, indeed, hinting about his most favorite sex position.

Idly, she imagined the 69 position… with her and Hisagi as the players…

…_Ohh…_

_Dang!_

Sun-sun hurriedly banished the unholy imagination. She blushed slightly and was thankful that Akane didn't notice it due to their position.

"Honestly, Sun-sun! How can you think about something like _that_?" Akane was nothing but screeching. "I thought you were—were _innocent_ about stuffs like—like _that_…" she trailed off, blushing madly.

Sun-sun hid her smile behind her sleeve. Turning around, she watched in mild amusement as Akane fidgeted. She seemed uncomfortable talking about something like that.

"Why, I'm normal woman with normal need. Do you truly think I don't have any sex drive?" she asked playfully.

Akane scowled at her, still blushing. "I don't think about you like that! I mean, you are the most reserved and calm amongst us…"

"…You compare me with Maria, that's your fault." Sun-sun rolled her eyes. "Anyone compared with her is definitely far more reserved."

Akane guffawed loudly, her initial embarrassment fading. "Damn right! That bitch always boasts about her sexual prowess it makes me sick to hear it! I mean, changing sex partner every three nights doesn't make you the queen of sexual prowess."

Sun-sun's lips twitched upward. "I agree. Maria's sex escapades sometimes sound ridiculous. I hope she doesn't cross the line someday; or, you know, Harumi-neesama will be very, _very _angry."

Akane shuddered. "Fuck yeah…"

They fell into silence once again, with only the sound of 'scritch-scritch' from Sun-sun's scissor cutting the material that could be heard in the room. Occasionally Sun-sun would halt and inspect her work.

She was making the basic pattern for Hisagi's shihakusho. The design was simple and general, just like any other shihakusho—the main difference was it was going to be sleeveless and tight in form. Hisagi personally asked her to make it a bit tight, but not by any mean uncomfortable to wear. She had agreed, since she could imagine the design right away. The form fitting sleeveless shihakusho on Hisagi's perfectly toned and finely muscled body… hmm, delicious…

_Oh dear…_

She cussed inwardly, glancing at Akane out of habit and feeling relieved when she saw her sister was busy gawking over latest fashion of furisode in the newest fashion magazine. _I'm thinking—no, correction—__**imagining**__ about him again. The man makes me musing about unnecessary and—not to mention—__**inappropriate**__ things._

"Say, Sun-chan…" Akane's voice broke her unholy reverie. Sun-sun halted her work and looked at her sister questioningly.

"What, Akane-chan?"

"Where do you hear something like, umm, that 69 sex position?"

Sun-sun blinked. Well, this was unexpected.

"I… heard it from my customers, some times ago."

Akane looked up from her magazine and stared at her sister dubiously. "Really? Did you truly have that kind of conversation with any of your regular customer?"

_Oh well, she has point_. Sun-sun's lips quirked upward.

"…No." She admitted slowly. "I… asked Naoto about it. I read it in some fiction novel one of my customers accidentally left in the shop. I was …curious, so I asked him. You know, aside from Maria, he's the sex king in our little mismatched family."

Akane gaped at her. "You asked that pervert? Hell, it would be better if you asked Satoru-nii or, heck, even Ginjo, about it!"

Sun-sun sighed. "Satoru-nii wasn't available at that time. He was working. Tetsuya couldn't be disturbed since he was in one of his moods. Same thing with Sazero. Ginjo is your boyfriend, thus there's a possibility he would tell you about my question. _That_ would surely embarrass me to death, since both you and Maria wouldn't let me to live it down."

Akane smirked cheekily. "Damn right about it… so, why Naoto?"

"He was the only one available."

"But he's a perv!"

"Yes. That made the question easy for him."

"Why not asked Naru-chan or …Uri-kun about it?"

"Uri-kun was in his division's barrack, remember? He didn't come home that time. Though I doubt he knows about this particular info…

Naru's demeanor is childlike; somehow I don't have a heart to 'corrupt' her. Even though, she's very much close to Naoto, in some twisted form." Sun-sun giggled a little. Naru and Naoto fought a lot, like years-worth married couple. It was blatantly obvious that they liked each other, but neither wanted to admit it first.

Akane snickered, definitely seconding her. "And then, how did you convince him not to tell anyone in our household about this particular question of yours?"

Sun-sun smiled at that memory. Naoto's expression was indeed priceless when she told him her 'warning'.

"Simple. I warned him not to tell anyone about it or else I would tell everyone—or worse, Naru-chan—about his secret fetish of Naru's underwear. He keeps them within his inner layer of his clothes' drawer."

Akane gaped; shocked beyond belief.

"_WHAT?_ He has fetish for Naru's undies? OMG, that's so gross!"

Sun-sun hid her laughter behind her sleeve. "I found his collection by accident. You know, when I had my usual turn in household chore."

"…I see." Akane shook her head fervently to shoo away the mental image and clearly shuddered. "Somehow I feel pity for Naru."

"Don't be. She kind of enjoys it anyway."

"…They're one hell of weird couple."

"I agree." Sun-sun paused. "Anyway, Akane, why are you asking me this?"

Akane pouted. "I'm just curious, yanno. I don't know that you're quite knowledgeable in this matter."

"…Oh."

Sun-sun's imagination somehow flied back towards one particular man.

Hisagi Shuuhei.

She found that her curiosity towards the man leveled up into one hell of an attracted feeling. The man somehow attracted her like a lamp attracted the moth. She was curious to know more about him.

And—as she slowly, finally determined—she would find out more about him.

Sun-sun somehow wondered, whether it was appropriate for a woman to first approach a man or not.

She decided she didn't care about it.

###


	6. Chapter 6

_Sun-sun somehow wondered, whether it was appropriate for a woman to first approach a man or not._

_She decided she didn't care about it._

_

* * *

_

Sun-sun finished the shihakusho five days later. She made four sets of shihakusho as per Hisagi's request. He would pay the half amount of money after the goods were delivered—the half sum was already paid the day he ordered the shihakusho.

Today was Friday. Her shop was nearly vacant of customers; since people usually littered the market in weekend or early days of a week. She decided it wouldn't hurt to deliver the goods to Hisagi herself and closed the shop a bit early in the afternoon.

Both Akane and Maria weren't on the shop to help her. She was practically alone; the other workers such as the weavers, the cloth-dyers, the embroiderers, the tailors, etc. were in the back room. She wanted to dismiss them early. Considering their hard works for this week especially, Sun-sun felt that they needed much deserved rest, at least for one day off.

The orders for the weekend and next week had already finished anyway, except for the shiromuku a noblewoman had ordered yesterday. It had been already embroidered, so she only had to add the stitches and other details. Sun-sun decided she could do it at home.

Sighing, she set the sign of 'CLOSE' in front of the door and went to the back room. She dismissed all of her workers to get home early, much to their joy.

After that, she closed the shop's door and locked it. The package of Hisagi's shihakusho and the half-finished shiromuku had been already tucked in her arms. Standing outside her shop, Sun-sun couldn't help but muse.

Oh, it wasn't that she was lost or ignorant of her way. She knew the way towards Seireitei well, being able to get in there to deliver some goods herself, especially for Uri-kun and most of her loyal customers. She just…felt a bit nervous.

The chance to meet again with Hisagi Shuuhei somehow made her stomach flutter. The fact that she had several…umm, _unholy_ dreams about the shinigami didn't help at all. She had had these dreams counted from the day she first met him on the shop.

The recent dream was about Hisagi—no, she typically called him Shuuhei in dreams—and her having, err, _sex_—in the office. She didn't know how his office look like so she wasn't quite sure just where she did get the image; but she was sure as hell…the dream was _hot_, as in _**HAWT**_.

The dream felt quite real for her credit. She could recall the solid, sturdy surface of the desk where her body was laid upon. Hisagi's hands were busy fondling her body: her breast, her stomach, her thighs…she was already naked there.

Hisagi, on the contrary, was still fully clothed. He wore the shihakusho she had sewn, untied and gaping on the front, revealing his muscular chest. His hakama hung dangerously low as the sash was poorly tied.

He smirked seductively at her as he trailed small kisses and nibbles on her neck, shoulders, and breast that left her breathless. He didn't kiss her lips yet; but when he did, Sun-sun was taken aback and mesmerized by the sheer passion he gave into his kiss.

Hisagi kissed her open mouthed, full of passion and lust. He fitted his lips on hers, contracting and relaxing in a manner that made her moan lustfully. He then slipped his tongue into her mouth, exploring her cavern, tasting her. Sun-sun's moan grew louder as her tongue collided with his and fought for dominance. In the end, their tongues simply danced and made love.

His hands kept their ministrations on her body, worshipping every curve and swell, teasing her nipples, earning gasps and moans from her. Sun-sun was drowned in multi colored sensations. Dimly she felt Hisagi shrugged off his kosode and untied his hakama. He then skimmed one of his hands down her body, past over her stomach and eventually reaching her feminine core. She gasped out loud when she felt his long finger stroke the rim of her core slowly, sensuously.

He kept stroked until she got slickly wet. At her moans and gasps, Hisagi gave her a lopsided smirk before captured her lips once again. As they kissed and practically devoured each other, Hisagi eventually slipped a finger—the very same finger—into her. Gasping, Sun-sun wrenched herself from the kiss and moaned long and sultrily.

Hisagi's finger did amazing deed inside her as the Hisagi moved the appendage in and out repeatedly. Sun-sun squealed as the man added another finger for her enhanced pleasure.

She was in the brink of climax when Hisagi stopped. Sun-sun whined, demanding him to resume his handiwork. Hisagi only smirked mischievously before laying atop her and kissed her once more.

She felt something hot, hard, and thick nudge her entrance. Sighing, she opened her legs wider and Hisagi settled his body in between her thighs. They locked eyes for some times, before Hisagi drove himself inside her…

She groaned softly. Damn, she felt hot when she abruptly awoke last night. And inwardly cursed as she recalled that her dream stopped just in time with—with Hisagi's penetration! _Damn!_ Wasn't that maddening?

Shaking her head as she tried hard to banish the…_mental tortures_, Sun-sun jerked her parasol open and started to walk towards the West Gate of Seireitei. Jidanbou-san had already known her by the way. She would be easily permitted to get inside.

In a mere hour, she would meet with Hisagi Shuuhei once again. And she would surely enjoy their second meeting.

* * *

Hisagi shifted uncomfortably on his feet while stood behind his taichou. He was, indeed, _bored_. Totally, completely, utterly bored.

Beside him, Iba tried to stifle his yawn—with no avail. Hisagi rolled his eyes inconspicuously at his fellow fukutaichou. He watched the other occupants' expressions on the meeting hall.

Amused, he watched as Renji mouthed some insults at Kurosaki Ichigo—Kurosaki-_taichou_, Hisagi had to remind himself—and grinned mischievously. The 69 tattooed man flickered his gaze towards the latter—though he couldn't see his face; for Ichigo being at the end of the row and a step ahead from him—but he could feel agitation radiating from the orange haired taichou.

He saw Matsumoto busied herself adjusting and readjusting the front of her already loose kosode—a gesture that usually made him shudder in sheer lust. But now, as he fixed his eyes on her, Hisagi didn't felt anything except adoration, which was normal for men to have especially towards a woman of Matsumoto's caliber.

_This…must be related to my recent dream…_

He had these..._interesting_ dreams since the day he met that seamstress. Dreams of making out with her, kissing her, and eventually having sex with her…

_Damn!_ Recalling his latest dream, Hisagi could feel his arousal reemerge. He shook his head in an attempt to banish the thought; and when it was proved ineffective, he finally went back to observing people. He deliberately skipped looking at Matsumoto again, though.

Soi Fon-taichou had her usual strict and serious face as per usual. Behind her, Hisagi almost scoffed at the scene of Omaeda picking his nose. Honestly, the fatty man was considerably useless. Sometimes, he found himself wonder just why Soi Fon-taichou still kept him around…

_Perhaps, because he has many leftovers of his food…_

Unohana-taichou had a worried look in her eyes Hisagi wondered why. He shrugged it off, though.

Kuchiki-taichou…well, he kept his eyes on something in front of him—or rather _someone_. Hisagi wondered who. The ones who were straightly in front of him were Komamura-taichou. Hisagi noted that the noble taichou's head slightly tilted to his left side… Perhaps he was busy glaring at Kurosaki-taichou after the carrot top successfully stole his little sister away? Hisagi couldn't help but smirk at that.

He watched, amused, as Ise hit Kyouraku-taichou's arm with her harisen. The pink-kimono clad taichou feigned an exaggerated wince at her, though it was ignored.

Hisagi also watched as Hitsugaya-taichou blatantly rolled his teal eyes at the distinctly boring meeting. Well, there was almost no meeting that wasn't boring in the first place by the way.

Urahara-taichou kept his peculiar smile on his scruffy face, one that made Hisagi shuddered—although in a different sensation than when he saw Kurotsuchi Mayuri's demented wide and toothy grin. However, his smile faltered a bit when he cast his shadowed blue eyes (courtesy of his damned white-and-green-striped hat) diagonally across him.

Hisagi frowned and followed the man's gaze. Urahara-taichou seemed to look straight towards Kurosaki-taichou or Kuroyuri-taichou's direction.

Tilting his head slightly, Hisagi could see Kira and Shizu. His frown deepened when he saw the tight expression on Kira's face and melancholic concern on Shizu's usually blank face (honestly, since when the guy wasn't melancholic in appearance anyway?). Both of them fixed their gazes on Kuroyuri-taichou's back.

Kuroyuri Reina-taichou, the recent 3rd division taichou, was one of three new taichous within Gotei, with the other two being Kurosaki Ichigo, the recent 5th division taichou, and his taichou, Kanou Ashido. She was one of those strong women—as Hisagi called—who could ascend their way onto Gotei captaincy. She was beautiful, in regal and elegant manner; with her long, luscious raven hair; tall, slender body; and aristocratic visage.

Urahara Kisuke, who had been reinstated, was an exception in current Gotei captaincy; since he regained his position as 12th division taichou following Kurotsuchi Mayuri's imprisonment. The latter was eventually deemed to be a dangerous man after most of his…_disturbing_ experiments were found out lately. He was imprisoned within the Maggot's Nest, in his old cell.

Hisagi kept his gaze on Kira, who had grown more and more panicked as he fixed his worried eyes on his taichou's back. Eventually—even Hisagi felt it—the reiatsu of Kuroyuri-taichou plummeted down; and with horrified eyes, Hisagi saw the hell broke loose.

* * *

"Rough day?"

Hisagi jumped from his desk—and his previous slumping position—as Sun-sun unexpectedly popped up in front of his office door. The 9th division fukutaichou almost couldn't believe his eyes: the woman in his many recently _wet dreams_ suddenly appeared out of the blue…in front of him.

Okay, not quite exactly 'out of the blue', since she was clearly coming in from the front gate.

"Wha—what? Ehh, yes. Kinda. Ah, Tia-san, umm, what—what are you doing here?" he stammered, blushing.

Sun-sun hid her triumphant smile behind her sleeve. Somehow she felt smug after seeing Hisagi's spluttering expression. Not to mention, his blush…goddamn it, he was cute.

"Delivering your shihakusho," she retorted nonchalantly. "May I come in?"

Hisagi quickly strode towards her and opened the shoji door wider before let her in.

"Of course you can come in." He paused before smirked sheepishly. He pointed at several stacks of paperwork on his desk and several others on the floor. "Sorry, it's kinda messy."

Sun-sun waved her sleeve in front of his face. "That's alright. I've seen worse. You would never be surprised when you have foster siblings who are as messy and untidy as Ginjo and Naoto."

Hisagi grinned cheekily hearing her words. After ushering her to sit down on one of the couches, he poured her a cup of green tea; and then he looked at the young woman again, this time more thoroughly.

Sun-sun was beautiful today. Heck, she was always beautiful, he knew; but today, her attire was completely different than the first time he saw her in the shop. Back then she wore dark, simple long-sleeves kimono with simple obi.

Today she wore a slightly colorful long-sleeves kimono with pastel colored obi. The kimono was more casual and less colorful than the usually formal and brightly colorful furisode, though. The kimono was light green with white amaryllis pattern. The obi was pastel orange with line pattern. Sun-sun tied her obi using butterfly knot on her back, like girls and unmarried women usually do.

She let her hair flowing down her back, with only green, leaf-shaped hairpins clipped on both sides of her head to keep the hair tidy. In her hands, there were two packages and a green-and-black traditional painted paper-parasol.

Hisagi couldn't help but gape at her. Though, when she had done looking around his small and cramped office, he quickly shut his mouth.

"What, Hisagi-san? Your mouth is open, wide…before…"

_Shit…it seems that I wasn't quick enough to shut my mouth from gaping… she's too incredible and beautiful… too gorgeous to resist… damn…_

"Eh, no, it's just, well…um, uh…" he scratched the back of his head, cursing his sudden jittery. "…It's just…well, you—you look beautiful, so…" he trailed off, unable to continue his words as his face displayed a good amount of red hue.

Sun-sun blinked. And then she blushed, _hard_. Thankfully, she had her sleeve to cover the lower part of her face—and her giddy smile. Hisagi Shuuhei gaped at her, blushed by her appearance, and called her beautiful. What praise…

"Why, thank you, Hisagi-san." She bowed slightly, feeling allover giddy. "I usually wear the simpler long-sleeved kimono, but tonight, there will be a small bazaar near the river in Junrinan. The bazaar will sell mostly festive goodies, candies, carnival merchandises...things like those. I am responsible for my shop's stall. Midori no Hebi will display most of its collection of yukata and komon kimono, and some of the furisode there."

Hisagi raised one of his brows. "Is there a bazaar in Junrinan? How come I don't know—wait, Kira told me earlier, right before the meeting. He has a plan to take Hinamori there, but I guess he will cancel his plan, though…"

"Cancel? Kira-san and Hinamori-san? Why?" Sun-sun then explained briefly to him that Hinamori was a regular customer at her shop.

Hisagi sighed. "There's a commotion in the monthly taichou-fukutaichou meeting this afternoon. Kira's division commander, Kuroyuri-taichou, was sick; and then she fell unconscious on the floor during the meeting. Kira panicked and most likely, he will look after her tonight."

Sun-sun covered her mouth with her sleeve to hide her gaping shock. "Oh, dear… that was horrible. I hope the lady taichou is alright now."

"I do so." Hisagi shook his head in pity. "Poor Kira. He is the kind of person who easily becomes panicky and then gloomy allover because of simple matters."

Sun-sun nodded, sipping her tea. And she didn't talk more.

Hisagi didn't either. There was an awkward silence ensued between them, as both of them were unsure how to start another topic to converse about.

But then, Hisagi remembered about his shihakusho and asked her.

"Um, Tia-san…"

Sun-sun looked sideways at him and smiled sweetly without covering her mouth. Hisagi's mind ceased to function.

"What, Hisagi-san? You can call me Sun-sun, if you want to."

It needed several seconds to get Hisagi's brain to gear properly and digest her words. He spluttered, "Eh, eh, is that okay? I mean, we don't even get close…_I mean!_ We don't know each other that closely…well…"

Sun-sun giggled; a wind-chime like sound that enticed Hisagi further towards her person.

"It's okay. You called me by my given name before."

Hisagi remembered _that time_. Inwardly groaning for sudden remembrance of his first unholy thought concerning her, Hisagi mustered his most innocent and puppy eyed smile at her. "Well, that's …unintentional. Your name is, um, nice to pronounce…"

_Lame reason! Stupid Shuuhei!_ Hisagi wanted to kick himself.

Sun-sun blinked. "…Why, thank you again, Shuuhei-san …I can call you that, can't I? It's fair thing to do. After all, you will call me with my given name from now on."

_I also prefer you screaming my given name when you writhe and climax underneath me…_

_Pervert Shuuhei! Stop it, dammit!_

"Of—of course, Tia-sa—eh, Sun-sun-san."

Sun-sun smiled without covering her mouth again, much to Hisagi's delight.

"Seemingly…there was something you want to ask me before…"

Hisagi blinked, and then grinned. "Oh yeah…that. You said before that you came here to deliver my shihakusho. So, you've finished them already, eh?"

Sun-sun nodded and opened one of her package. She pulled out several sets of shihakusho and offered one to Hisagi. "Here. Try one. I want to hear your opinion."

After some moments, she added—with a hidden coy smile and slightly hushed voice. "I want to hear your _satisfaction_."

If Hisagi had been drinking something at that time, he would have choked on it—violently.

"Wh—what? Here? _Now?_"

"Yes." Sun-sun smiled behind her sleeve. She felt naughty—and a bit out of character. She didn't care, though. "Here. Right now. In front of _me_."

Hisagi gulped—and nodded. Slowly, he began to disrobe.

Firstly, he yanked his sleeveless kosode out from the confinement of his hakama, leaving the latter garment and its sash slightly loose. The hakama was hanging dangerously low on his narrow hips. And then he discarded the kosode, letting his upper torso bare.

Sun-sun inconspicuously licked her lips in delight, drinking in Hisagi's god-like muscled chest and back. Oh, how much she wanted to touch the contour of his muscles, to run her fingers through every dip, every crease, and every bump, which formed his whole torso. How much she wanted to trail kisses on his throat, down to his chest, to his nipples, lower, lower…she stifled a moan.

Unconsciously, she stepped closer. Hisagi's back was now facing her; he was seemingly unaware of her slow approach. She stopped when she reached within an arm length from him. Silently warring with her conscience, Sun-sun's curiosity and desire eventually won.

Hisagi barely donned his new kosode when he suddenly felt small, lithe fingers tracing his back. He inhaled sharply, shocked by the touch—though, not thoroughly unpleased.

"Sun-sun-san?" his voice came slightly breathless.

"Shuuhei-san…you have wrinkles on your new kosode…here…" Sun-sun's voice was as breathless as his. Her fingers kept tracing his back and pretended to smooth some imaginary wrinkles on his kosode. She felt Hisagi tremble.

Feeling giddy, Sun-sun tiptoed and gently nipped his right earlobe, earning a gasp from the man. She smirked.

"Oops…sorry, Shuuhei-san…" she whispered huskily. "No wrinkles here… my mistake…"

Hisagi couldn't believe it. The woman seduced him!

"Sun-sun-san…" he rasped.

"What, Shuuhei-san?" she murmured.

"…Are you seducing me?" he growled.

Sun-sun halted her ministration (tracing swirls using her fingers and nails on his arms) and blinked. His growl somehow made her aware of her boldness. Slowly, painfully, she retracted her inquisitive fingers from his body.

Suddenly, she felt rejected. And embarrassed beyond belief.

_Stupid Sun-sun! You like him…it doesn't mean he has to like you back. You lust over him…it doesn't mean he also lusts over you._ Sun-sun chided her self.

_After all, compared to your sisters, you are blatantly and completely __**plain**__._ Sun-sun closed her eyes as she painfully recited the term 'plain' over and over in her head.

_Akane has exotic eye colors and better curve than me. And she has Ginjo after all—who adores and loves her. Maria…well, Maria is a goddess, with her dark skin and superb assets. Wide hips, sexy curve, big breasts…she is more like Harumi-neesama in appearance than the two of us._

_Still, I am the plainest of all…_

…_But, Shuuhei-san initially called me beautiful…_

"…What do you think I am doing…Hisagi-san?" she muttered dejectedly.

Hisagi spun around and frowned at her upon hearing her dejected tone. Not to mention, what she barely called him… "Did we agree before that we will call each other with our given names?"

Sun-sun looked up at him in dismay. What she saw made her heart skip. Hisagi leered at her, his smirk mischievous and playful. Instead of angry and disgusted at her—like she previously presumed—he was, seemingly, giddy or smug.

"Yes…we did agree…" Sun-sun whispered breathlessly. "Shuuhei-san…"

"I like it when you call my name… like that…" Hisagi smirked seductively. "And I think and believe that you are, indeed, seducing me…Sun-sun-san…"

Her name rolled silkily and smoothly from his tongue, causing her to shiver in desire.

Sun-sun gasped when Hisagi touched her face. His calloused palm cupped her soft cheek, warm and inviting. She relished on the feeling, smiling contently.

"I am…Shuuhei-san…"

They locked eyes for some moments; lavender met dark grey. Lust and desire were mirrored within their orbs, filling their body and core.

_Well, damn it._

Hisagi smugly thought before pulled her into him and smashed their lips together in a passionate kiss.

###

* * *

**A/N:** Any of you will ask: does this story get along with the story 'Not Quite a Mistake'? The answer is Yes. The timeline is paralel, or so I say. I know, that in the first chapter, I said that this story happens after the event in 'Not Quite a Mistake'...sorry, my mistake...

So please R&R. And do not hope too much for lemon on the later chapter, though...ehehehe...


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I use some Japanese terms in this story. Here's the list:

senpai: senior in academic/martial artist terms

kohai: junior in academic/martial artist terms

furisode: formal, long sleeved kimono with colorful pattern and ornate obi worn by young girls and unmarried woman

kosode: short sleeved kimono worn by men and women

hakama: long trousers worn by men and women

shihakusho: shinigami's uniform

jigokucho: hell butterfly; shinigami use this insect to relay messages to each other and to cross over dangai without being chased by the janitor (I read it that way...)

Thank you for reading! Enjoy!

* * *

_**Well, damn it.**_

_Hisagi smugly thought before pulled her into him and smashed their lips together in a passionate kiss._

_

* * *

_

Kanou Ashido's toneless steps towards his fukutaichou's separate office halted in midway.

They usually worked in adjoined office, like most of the taichous and fukutaichous usually do, but today—after the commotion within the meeting hall—he had let Hisagi to take his paperwork into his separate office. Ashido himself would work in his own small, separate office.

He knew that his fukutaichou was, most likely, worried for his friend, Kira; and wouldn't like to be disturbed for some times. Hisagi occasionally needed time to be alone; Ashido knew that. He sometimes did too, after all.

But now, as the maroon haired taichou had sensed, his fukutaichou was having a _very good time_ with a woman.

Grinning faintly, Ashido spun around and decided to take the paperwork he initially intended to give to Hisagi back towards his office.

* * *

Sun-sun's head swam in magnified pleasure as Hisagi kissed her hungrily and passionately.

This was just like her recent dream before: making out in the office with the sexy Hisagi Shuuhei, kissing each other crazy like no tomorrow, and—hopefully—ended with the hot, passionate, and wild sex on the desk. Hmmm, desk sex, just like Sun-sun had dreamed before…

Hisagi's sudden halt, however, made her frown.

"Shuuhei-san…" her voice came out sultry and breathless. She caressed Hisagi's face and felt him tremble beneath her touch. "What's wrong?"

"Taichou's reiatsu…he's approaching…" his reply was curt and somewhat discouraged.

Sun-sun's frown deepened and she tried to sense the reiatsu herself. Not an easy thing to do, she mused; she wasn't a shinigami after all—who was prone to sense spirit's presence and stuff.

But she was slightly startled when she found herself easily sense the approaching reiatsu—and became more amazed when she almost instantly recognized the owner of that reiatsu, who was, indeed, Kanou Ashido, the 9th division taichou.

To their relief, the approaching presence of the 9th division taichou halted midway and eventually turned around, moving further from Hisagi's office.

"…Do you think he knows about what happens here?" Sun-sun whispered hotly into Hisagi's ears. She nipped the lobe slightly, just for kick; and smiled when Hisagi shiver.

"…Perhaps." Hisagi smirked, idly making a mental note to properly thank his taichou later—for not intervening his 'joy time' _and_ giving him a chance in the first place to meet this beautiful young woman, who was now within his embrace.

"Caring to continue…Shuuhei-san?" Sun-sun kissed his neck.

Hisagi smirked and kissed her back on the lips with more passion. They were equally breathless when they broke the kiss.

"Of course…Sun-sun-san."

A jigokucho fluttered inside the office; and successfully ruined their moment when the little insect relayed its message to Hisagi—after it lightly perched on the man's earlobe, startling him.

"Damn!" he cussed, disentangling himself from Sun-sun's embrace. The young woman seemed unhappy with the situation either, though she didn't show it much on her still flushed face.

Adjusting her loose obi and kimono, Sun-sun couldn't help but ask when she saw Hisagi's disturbed expression. "Shuuhei-san? The message…?"

"It's from Hinamori." Hisagi grunted, readjusting his new kosode as well. He was impressed by the feel of the clothes on his body; how the material caressed his skin, how the design fit his lean form…Sun-sun was indeed a talented seamstress after all.

"Hinamori-san…something's wrong with her?" Sun-sun's voice sounded concerned. She stood from the couch and fixed her kimono.

Hisagi retied his sash on his hakama. He decided to wear his new kosode for now, already liking it. Almost all of his shihakusho were torn or washed, so he borrowed one. His current shihakusho belonged to one of his seated officers in 9th division, who was in same size with him and kind enough to lend him one. Hisagi promised to himself to thank him properly, later.

"She's worried about her taichou and Kira—they're not yet back from the 4th division ward. She wanted to go there herself, but somehow felt discouraged. So she asked me to accompany her." He explained.

Sun-sun nodded wordlessly, finishing her obi with a simple, less difficult butterfly knot.

"Abarai is busy with paperwork, somehow—so he is unavailable for now. It seems that Kuchiki-taichou is going somewhere…" Hisagi trailed off, frowning.

"You will go to meet her, then?"

Hisagi blinked at her question. He didn't miss a slight disappointment within Sun-sun's soft voice. He smiled and raised a hand to caress her cheek. Sun-sun leaned against his touch, contented.

"Yes, I will …I'm sorry for the inconvenience, Sun-sun-san. But I want you to know, that I enjoy our little…_affair_ a moment ago." Hisagi blushed slightly, recalling their act of making out. Damn, he was still semi-erect by now! If it wasn't for Hinamori's worried and somehow frantic voice ringing from the jigokucho, he would likely ignore the message and continue ravaging Sun-sun in his office.

Sun-sun smiled sweetly, happy after hearing his words. What they had some moment ago was indeed an affair, but she was glad that they enjoyed each other. She could only hope that Hisagi would continue their…affair.

"I'm happy. I enjoy it too…Shuuhei-san."

Hisagi smiled warmly at her and—unable to hold the impulse—pulled her into another heated kiss. They devoured each other—licking, sucking, tongue-warring—for a couple minutes before regretfully broke the kiss, panting.

Smirking at each other, Hisagi then rasped. "We're official, then?"

Sun-sun gave him a peck on the lips. She felt extremely happy and excited at the same time. Hisagi Shuuhei asked her to be his official girlfriend!

"We're official, then."

* * *

When they arrived at the 5th division office—Sun-sun insisted to tag along since she wanted to say hello to Hinamori and Shizu; and Hisagi couldn't help but comply with her request—Hinamori Momo had already waited outside her adjoined office, which she shared with both her taichou and fukutaichou.

Kurosaki Ichigo, the recent 5th division taichou, insisted to have more spacious office for the three of them—since he kind of demanded the Soutaichou to let him keep Hinamori as 3rd seat officer instead of demoting her. She was supposed to replace the previous 3rd seat officer, who died in the mission. The orange haired young man had joked that he and Shizu would mostly need Hinamori's help in paperwork—well, he reasoned that since they weren't originally Soul Society's inhabitants, they would be clueless regarding the trivial matters.

For Hisagi and Kira, as long as Hinamori was happy and content with her condition, it was sufficient.

Hisagi and Sun-sun saw her slumped against the wall beside the door, head bowed and back curling like fetal. Worried, Hisagi called her softly.

"Hinamori, are you okay?"

The girl's dark haired head snapped upward when she heard his voice. Her face was full of worry and concern. She quickly stood as Hisagi and Sun-sun approached her.

"Hisagi-san. I'm alright. I'm…just worried about Izuru-kun and Ichigo-taichou. They're not yet back from the infirmary. Shizu-san has told me the general issue, though…" she trailed off, looking sad. "Poor Kuroyuri-taichou…what has happened to her?"

Hisagi nodded. "I feel you there. Poor Kira must be mopping beside her sickbed."

Hinamori nodded wistfully. It took her several seconds to glimpse at another person standing behind Hisagi. Her eyes widened slightly when she recognized her.

"Sun-sun-san! I'm sorry, I don't see you there!" she darted to the older girl, giving her a brief hug. Sun-sun smiled and reciprocated her hug.

"It's alright, Momo-san. I see that you're in distraught right now."

Hinamori nodded and tilted her head slightly as sadness once again gripped her softy mind. "Uh-huh. I'm worried about Izuru-kun. He's easily depressed, you know."

Both Sun-sun and Hisagi nodded at this. Kira was, indeed, easily slipping into gloomy and depressed mode whenever he faced a problem.

The door of the office slid open, revealing the slender form of the 5th division recent fukutaichou, the ex Quatro Espada, Shizu Uriya. His brilliant emerald eyes briefly flicked to Hinamori and Hisagi, before resting on Sun-sun. He inconspicuously raised a brow at her. He had felt her presence since she and Hisagi approached the 5th division, though.

Sun-sun's lips slightly twitched upward. "I presume you're wondering why I am here with Hisagi-fukutaichou, Uriya-niisan?" Outside their house, both of them had an agreement to consider each other as siblings; Uriya, naturally, becoming the elder.

"I…have some consideration." He replied calmly without missing a beat; his eyes flicking slightly at the rim of her kimono's collar. Sun-sun's eyes widened as she realized the direction of his gaze. Her almost smile faltered as she hurriedly raised a sleeve to cover her blush—and her neck.

Hisagi blinked at Sun-sun's sudden blush and wondered why. He saw Shizu's brief glance at the rim of her kimono's collar, followed the direction, and instantly understood. He also blushed violently at this: he had deliberately 'marked' her. There was a hickey on her collarbone, just right under the collar. Since Sun-sun had fair skin, the mark was, well, _quite_ distinct to be seen.

Coughing cautiously to break the suddenly awkward silence; Hisagi spoke up. "Hinamori, you said you want to be accompanied to the 4th division, right? Let's go."

Hinamori, slightly startled, nodded. She turned to face her fukutaichou and bowed slightly. "I'll go and get Taichou-kun then, Fukutaichou-san."

Shizu nodded back at her and added monotonously, "Tell Ichigo, I will blow his ass off using Raikouhou if he doesn't come back in an hour."

Hinamori giggled and nodded a bit cheerfully. Shizu sometimes liked to threat people, usually Ichigo; but his threats were mostly empty. "Of course, Shizu-san, I will relay your message."

Hisagi nodded at Shizu, who nodded back at him. He then looked at Sun-sun.

"Sun-sun-san, well, we…we will meet again. I have yet paid you for these shihakusho after all. I promise to give you the money later, then." He scratched his head groggily. "Well, umm, see you."

"…Will you come to the bazaar this evening?" Sun-sun asked him, trying her hard to stem the hopeful tone from surfacing in her voice.

Hisagi knew that she expected him to come to the bazaar. But considering Hinamori and Kira's predicament, he found it was unfair for them that they couldn't come to the event, while he himself could. He didn't want to visit the bazaar by himself—and Sun-sun, of course—without his friends to come along.

"…I…don't think I can, Sun-sun-san. I'm sorry. I will visit your stall…tomorrow night, maybe? Or, perhaps the next night? Just in case…" he trailed off when he saw Sun-sun's solemn and subtly sad eyes. He decided he hated the expression.

"…The bazaar will only be held tonight, unfortunately. But, that's okay, we can meet in another time and event…together…" she bowed slightly and then looked at him to give him her business smile.

"For the payment, you can give the rest of the money whenever you visit my shop, _Hisagi-san_. See you next time."

* * *

"…You are going out with him."

Uriya's words weren't some accusation, since they were said with his infamous monotone voice; but Sun-sun couldn't help but felt accused.

She turned around and slowly looked at her 'older brother', feeling strangely guilty. She lasted his intense gaze only for a second before cast her sight downward.

"…We're not official yet." She told him softly, not meeting his gaze again. "He's one of my customers."

Uriya stared at her unblinkingly. "…I see."

Sun-sun raised her head to look at him. "Don't you want to know _how_?"

Her brother slowly shook his head and simply stated, "…No."

Sun-sun looked away, embarrassed. "Just…don't tell Harumi-neesama." She paused then added thoughtfully, "Also, don't tell Akane and Maria; especially Akane. She will make a fuss over it. I won't live it down then."

"…I will not. It is yours to share or keep. I do not have any privilege. After all, it is your life." He retorted plainly. Sun-sun gave him a sincere, grateful smile.

"…Thank you, Uriya."

Uriya nodded. And then he tilted his head, as if he barely had an epiphany. "Sun-sun…"

"Yes?"

"…Just one thing from me." He paused. Sun-sun listened carefully.

"What is it?"

"…If Hisagi-fukutaichou dares to hurt you, in any kind or form; I will make sure to kill him by my own hands. That is all." He ended his remarks with a slight smile.

Sun-sun blinked at him, speechless.

And then she dashed to embrace the older man.

* * *

"What's happening between you and Sun-sun-san?"

Hinamori's innocent question somehow startled Hisagi. They had been walking from the 5th division towards 4th division's infirmary; since using shunpo could be considered as a redundant thing to do.

Snapping his head at the young girl, Hisagi couldn't help blushing. He quickly faced away from Hinamori so she couldn't see the redness on his face. But she had already seen it and was now smirking knowingly.

"Oh, I get it." She drawled in sing-song. Hisagi turned to regard her and frowned.

"Get what?"

"You two are in love each other."

Hisagi abruptly stopped walking, blinking at her. He sputtered. And then he blushed like mad.

"W—wh—what? W—why do you say that?" he stuttered, blushing crazily.

Hinamori giggled. "Oh, Hisagi-senpai, if you look at your face right now, you will realize the reason. You're blushing so dark it almost rivals Abarai-kun's flaming hair!"

Hisagi scowled. "Okay, teasing your former senpai isn't an appropriate thing to do, kohai."

Hinamori's giggle intensified in volume it almost bordered maniacal. "I'm not teasing you, Senpai. I'm just speaking the truth. You love Sun-sun-san, do you?"

Hisagi was silent. He pondered this particular matter within his head for some moments. Did he love Sun-sun? He himself didn't know.

All he knew that he liked her. He found that he liked her smile, her giggle, even her snort. He liked the way she hid her smile behind her sleeve, though he also liked the way she smiled freely without being hindered by her sleeve. He liked the way she spoke; soft, polite, and well-mannered. He liked the way she whispered in sultry way, the way she seduced him, the way she kissed him, the way she…

He liked her _very much_, yes.

But love…?

"I—I don't know, Hinamori, I just…" he trailed off. Hinamori smiled consolingly at him.

"Don't worry, Hisagi-senpai. You don't have to answer my rhetorical question as for the real answer, the feeling of your heart; you'll find it sooner or later." She beamed at him.

Hisagi reciprocated her smile, although weakly. Hinamori, still smiling, looked ahead.

"In my case with Izuru-kun, well, it's kind of the same, you know. Let's say that I was an ignorant one for not recognizing the blatant signs." Hinamori's smile became sad as she recalled her foolish love and devotion for certain traitor—and blatantly ignored the feeling from another guy who always loved her since their academy days.

"Izuru-kun always loves me from the first time we met; but I was ignorant. I never looked at him in that way; but he was always at my side—same like Shiro-chan, though Shiro-chan doesn't see me in _that_ perspective.

Still, I kept ignorant and I always looked at the other side, the wrong side. I always looked at _him_." She emphasized the last word; sadness and pain blatantly distinct. Hisagi looked at her; sympathy in his dark eyes.

Hinamori suddenly halted midway, startling him. She turned around to give him a wide grin and exclaimed, "So! I will tell you this with confidence: don't become like me!"

When Hisagi only stared at her with blank look, Hinamori gave him a sad yet consoling smile as she continued.

"Senpai, all you have to do is telling her that you love her, regardless her past…who she was before, who you are…right now, the most important thing is your feeling towards each other. Yours and Sun-sun-san's love, Senpai."

Hisagi still stared at her. Hinamori sighed.

"Don't become an ignorant like me, Senpai…don't ignore your own feeling. Also, don't indulge yourself in a foolish, unreal dream. Like me…before Izuru-kun…"

"Hinamori…"

"Senpai, tell her about your feeling to her. Tell her that…_whatever_ your relationship is, it isn't only a mere fling or affair. Tell her that you care for her. Tell her that you love her—before it's too late."

Hinamori paused and looked intensely at her former senpai. Brown met dark grey. Hisagi locked gaze with her; his eyes, however, unreadable.

"Just tell Sun-sun-san that you really love her. _Tell her, Senpai._"

Hisagi stilled, unable to retort.

###


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry, long time no see in this story. I was busy lately, you know, job-seeking since I am barely graduated from college…

So, on to the story. Please R&R and thank you for reading.

* * *

"_Just tell Sun-sun-san that you really love her. __**Tell her, Senpai.**__"_

_Hisagi stilled, unable to retort._

_

* * *

_

"Sun-sun, you…don't seem fine."

The aforementioned young woman almost jumped in surprise when the deep, feminine voice of her older sister emanated from behind her. She twirled around to greet Harumi, a somehow fake smile plastered on her face. Acknowledging her artificial mask, the oldest of Tia sisters frowned.

"…Ah, Harumi-neesama, umm, what did you barely say? I—I didn't quite hear it." She admitted shamefully. Sun-sun didn't indeed hear any of Harumi's words or even sense her coming. Her thought was fully occupied by Hisagi—and her own disappointment that the said man didn't come to the bazaar.

"You don't seem fine…or even _whole_—for the lack of term." Harumi pointed evenly. Inwardly she tried to connect the dots between Sun-sun's blatant inattentiveness towards her vicinity at that time with something—_something_ that was suspiciously concerning a certain shinigami fukutaichou. "…What's the matter? You know you can tell me about everything."

Sun-sun looked at her sister and held an urge to sigh. She didn't want to worry Harumi, or any of her other family members—not that they usually noticed about her, though. Aside from Harumi and her other sisters—and Uriya, apparently—the rest of her housemates didn't bother themselves with her. They considered her as the most mature woman within the house, other than Harumi; so they also deemed her to be able to take care for her own problems. Not that she was prone to trivial problems, though. All in all, Sun-sun seemed to be the most 'problemless' person in the house, that was what Akane usually said.

Sun-sun forced a smile as she replied. "Nothing serious, Harumi-neesama. It's just…I think I'm just a bit tired. You know; this and everything." She gesticulated at the crowd around them.

The bazaar was held from two hours before sunset until midnight, on the open field near the river. Since it was only for one night, the organizers of the bazaar didn't bother to conduct some larger event. There were only few stalls, most of them were fully prepared, fascinating, and quite noticeable by their goods, including Sun-sun's stall, Midori no Hebi.

Sun-sun decided to display most of her komon kimono's collection—komon kimono was small and repeated patterned kimono usually worn by both unmarried and married women for casual events—and some of the most colorful furisode. Since komon kimonos were mostly made from cotton or less heavy material, she didn't feel burdened by carrying them. Not to mention, she had Akane and Ginjo to help her—though they immediately left her by her own right after the stall and display was ready. They wanted to cruise over the bazaar, looking for something interesting—typical. Sun-sun let them be. Maria was nowhere to be found since the beginning, while Sazero, Naoto, Naru, and Tetsuya were busy with their own activities. Satoru-san was out to the 7th district, working; Ririna was just tagging along Harumi to help her working in the restaurant. Uriya was, obviously, not home as he was mostly staying in his barrack at 5th division—he only came home at holidays or weekends. Not every weekend, mind it.

Harumi cautiously eyed her. She didn't believe that there was nothing serious happened with Sun-sun, but she let the matter down. She didn't want to push Sun-sun over the edge. The younger woman could handle her ground well, but Harumi doubted she could handle the problem regarding her own emotions as well as she handled the other (more trivial and practical) problems, like fulfilling the dead line of a shiromuku, perhaps. Harumi was also worried that this particular matter would affect Sun-sun's gradually awakened memory.

Counting from the day they were resurrected, there were barely five of them who had regained their full memories of their past as arrancar and Espada. Five of them were herself, Satoru, Uriya, Ginjo, and Naoto. Initially, when their memories finally surfaced, the latter two didn't accept the fact quite well—but after some times, they eventually settled the matter down and went with the flow.

"…Alright then. Just want you to know that I'll always be here in case you need someone to talk to." Harumi patted Sun-sun's shoulder gently and gave her a faint, sincere smile. Sun-sun reciprocated her smile.

"Thank you, Harumi-neesama. You're the best older sister I've ever have in the world—Maria isn't counted."

Harumi only chuckled.

* * *

Hisagi could only look at his friend with inconspicuous pity laced within his dark eyes.

Honestly, Kira was now an embodiment of misery itself. With red and puffy eyes, gloomy expression, wan visage, and sagged shoulders, he looked like he was barely robbed for a good amount of money and then being beaten to nearly death—quite literally in Hisagi's mind.

He and Hinamori; they were now visiting Kuroyuri-taichou's sickroom—again, since they visited them before this afternoon—where Kira and Kurosaki-taichou currently resided in for several hours. The two young men practically never left her side since the crimson eyed taichou fell unconscious in the middle of the taichou-fukutaichou meeting.

He then looked back at Kira, and Hinamori—who coaxed him to eat her special bento and cookies. Hisagi smiled faintly. At least Kira had Hinamori and vice versa. It was good for them to be together.

Somehow, his mind wandered to Sun-sun. Would he and Sun-Sun become like Kira and Hinamori? All warm affection and fluffy feeling… Or would they become like Abarai and his girlfriend, or Kurosaki and Kuchiki? All affectionately teasing and playful bickering…

He didn't know. He didn't even know whether he truly loved her or not. All he knew _for now_ were that he _like_d her presence and he _lusted_ over her body.

Damn, the last one was—probably—the most definite thing about liking Sun-sun that he was certain of.

He could imagine himself and Sun-sun, naked and doing _things_. She would seduce him, just like what she had done in his office last afternoon, and he would gladly comply with her every whim. Things would get steamier; and at that time, there wouldn't be any stupid jigokucho interrupting their fun time…

…_Shit…the mental image…_ He felt himself harden. Somehow Hisagi blamed the mental image.

Shoving his unholy thoughts aside, Hisagi then glanced at Kurosaki Ichigo. The younger man had a tight expression, his ever present scowl plastered on his face fiercer than usual. He somehow fixed his amber eyes on Kuroyuri-taichou's lying form, seemingly thinking hard about something.

Hisagi almost went to ask him what the matter was wrong—when the door was opened. They simultaneously looked up to see Unohana and Isane walked in. The healer taichou had her signature smile, though it seemed a bit…more frightening, in Hisagi's point of view.

"Well, Kurosaki-taichou, Kira-fukutaichou; like I _have said_ before, it is near seven at night; and you've been here for a good _…six hours_ or so. You all need to rest. Please go home and take your well deserved rest." She smiled quite menacingly. Hisagi could feel rather see everyone in the room, including himself, was shivering.

Both aforementioned young men bristled at the underlying tone within the remarks.

"Umm, we know, Unohana-san, it's just—"

"Just what, Kurosaki-taichou? Please go home and get some rest…you too, Kira-fukutaichou. I think Hinamori-fukutaichou has coaxed you to go home?" at her rhetorical inquiry, she got Hinamori's fervent nods and Kira's blushing face. Unohana smiled.

"And Kurosaki-taichou…Kuchiki-fukutaichou sent me a message via jigokucho to… ahem… 'Kick that idiotic orange head home already'…that's the detail, I believe." Unohana seemingly ignored the several displays of jaw-dropping faces her younger acquaintances had or Kurosaki Ichigo's madly reddened face—out of embarrassment or fury, it was unknown—as she continued on. "Don't worry about Reina-san. She will be fine here."

Both Kira and Ichigo seemed to argue, but upon looking at Unohana's signature smile, they smartly shut their mouth off.

Later on, after accompanying both Kira and Hinamori to their respective barracks, Hisagi walked alone towards his own division. It was past nine at night, though for him, it wasn't yet considerably late.

The young man pondered to go to the nearby bar and get some booze, when he suddenly remembered about a certain young woman. He halted in his steps and blinked.

"…Did Hinamori say before that the bazaar on Junrinan is held from evening till midnight?" he spoke aloud. No body, including the 5th division 3rd seat officer herself, replied, for sure.

"…Maybe it isn't too late to visit her stall."

With determination, Hisagi turned around and hurriedly headed towards Junrinan.

###

**A/N:** A bit short, I know...sorry. I promise it will be much stuffy, later.

See you next time.


End file.
